


your kiss is my oxygen

by aeoniancypress



Series: webbed hands and ear fins [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M, Merman!George, Surfer!Dream, Swearing, george has heterochromia, george is colour blind, merfolk, merman au, no beta we die like george in manhunt, rated teen for the swearing, surfer!sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoniancypress/pseuds/aeoniancypress
Summary: After two failed attempts, he pulled himself on top of his board, groaning in frustration as he tried to figure out what to do. While he was thinking, a glint of something too brilliantly blue to be in this part of the sea moved within the water. Dream watched curiously as he followed it, suddenly able to make out something that looked like a huge fish. A little unnerved now, Dream decided he should just swim to the shore and begin making his way back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: webbed hands and ear fins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026375
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	your kiss is my oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> More King! George AU coming soon, being written by me and my friend! For now though, here I am writing little things for AUs I want to see more of, but can't find much of... I guess I'll do it myself! Enjoy!
> 
> tw// almost-drowning. not really tbh, he's barely under for twenty seconds thanks to a little interruption lol

Dream grinned back at his Texan friend who was surfing with him, having made the trip to Florida to spend time with each other and film a vlog for the viewers. He held onto his GoPro loosely, angling his body to ride the next wave cresting before him. With too much confidence, he sent himself forward with too much power and ended up feeling his board rocking beneath him.

The movement unbalanced him and he let go of the GoPro, barely able to grab onto the side of his board as he fell into the water. Holding his breath, his head broke the surface and let him refill his lungs, taking a moment to recover. Spluttering out coughs, he took a few minutes to compose himself before he waved to let Sapnap know he was okay.

Shit, he dropped the GoPro. Looking down into the water, he tried to spot where he'd dropped it, looking carefully. Well, this was going to be good for the video at least. Seeing the camera, he took a deep breath before diving down, swimming as far down as he could. It was right in the sand, so Dream would have to get all the way to the bottom to reach it.

After two failed attempts, he pulled himself on top of his board, groaning in frustration as he tried to figure out what to do. While he was thinking, a glint of something too brilliantly blue to be in this part of the sea moved within the water. Dream watched curiously as he followed it with his eyes, suddenly able to make out something that looked like a huge fish. A little unnerved now, Dream decided he should just swim to the shore and begin making his way back.

Unfortunately, he didn't manage to escape the fish. Inhumanly fast, Dream heard something emerge from the water, and as he turned around to the direction of the noise, he realised he was face-to-face with a brunet boy who looked mystically young and ethereally pretty, with heterochromatic pink and blue eyes and soft brown hair. When Dream's eyes roamed further over the boy's face, he spotted two fins on the side of his head in place of his ears, dipped in pastel pink and sea green highlights. 

He was staring at Dream, his complexion too pale for someone who lived in Florida, with an unsure yet confident gaze.

Dream didn't know what to say. The logical part of his brain was telling him that this was just someone who was wearing contacts, but his eyes were seeing something he couldn't comprehend. While he was studying him, the boy lifted his hand, and Dream's gaze flickered down to see a-

  
...What?

His hand was webbed. There were... silk lines between his dainty fingers, his nails a little too sharp- but there was his camera.

Trying to move past the fact that there was a being with the sharpest collarbones Dream had ever seen on a man giving him his camera right now, Dream held out his hand to take it, trying to push himself to speak through his shock.

  
"Th-thank you." He stuttered, though his eyes followed his hand as it returned to the water. The Floridian was further struggling to understand when he realised that the big fish he thought that he'd seen had actually been the tail of this boy.

  
Dream couldn't help his fixation on the bright seafoam blue of his tail, the dorsal fins swaying a little as he kept himself upright in the water, the freckled boy even seeing smaller ones at the sides but hardly able to make out exactly what they looked like through the blurry seawater. After a few long moments, the boy moved further back, cutting Dream's gaze from his tail.

  
"No problem." The merman replied.

And wasn't that a thought, that Dream was seriously floating in the water just beside a boy who most definitely had a tail and webbed hands and fins for ears. It was silly, though no matter how many times Dream blinked, he was still there. And that accent, too, it was unmistakeably British, which begged the question: how did he get here?

"Y-you're in American waters." Dream managed to say, a statement the other seemed to know as he nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. "Are you real?" The question made Dream feel selfish, unsure on what exactly he'd eaten to be seeing visions of a merman in the water, but also aware that he may be offending the other.

Instead of becoming hostile at the rude question, the boy only smiled- and fuck, was that a sight Dream wanted to burn into his mind for the rest of eternity- before returning closer, holding up his hand. It was an invitation to touch him and feel his flesh to reassure Dream of his physical being.

A little nervous, Dream took one hand off of his board, hesitantly reaching out to put his hand on top of the other's. When he did, he didn't really know what he expected. His hands were soft (likely from being in the saltwater) and they were most certainly real. That only triggered a certain thought process in Dream's brain, asking himself if he was about to be dragged down into the depths of the sea and eaten because his dumb ass couldn't get his own camera and had to have a merman assist. But wasn't it sirens that killed sailors? Dream wasn't a sailor, and he didn't think this boy was a siren. His pupils were too full.

Feeling a little bold, he moved his own hand from the webbed hand higher up. Looking into the brunet's soft irises, he waited for the reaction to make him pull away, but there was no opposition to the action. Dream let his knuckles brush against the underside of his right cheekbone.

There was a slight flinch to the touch but the boy held still, watching Dream with curiosity as the wetness from his fingers dripped down his cheek. Holding still in their little moment, Dream thought neither would move, but the brunet tilted his head into the Floridian's hand, pressing forward towards him again.

Now with his nerves poured away like water in a jug, Dream felt the boldness to speak up again.

"What's your name?" He asked, searching for the answer in the brunet's eyes, thankful when there was no further lull in the conversation, and he replied easily.

"George." Due to their close proximity, Dream now could see the little fangs of his canines, further adding to the fact that he wasn't human. But the name distracted him, and he chose to focus on that. "Yours?" He prompted, and Dream couldn't help the shy smile that breached his face.

"Clay." He answered honestly, preferring this merman to know his real name rather than his nickname for some deep-rooted reason he continued to bury within himself. "You're not from around here."

"I know." His voice was so soft and gentle, the melodic lilt likely from his heritage. George moved away from his hand, preferring to shift around Dream, looking at him from every angle before he reached out to touch his ears, the motion making Dream a little ticklish. "You're human."

Dream didn't know what to say, because yes, he was human, but the fact of that seemed to intrigue the other, so he just nodded in agreement. George moved behind him before Dream felt his hands leave, and he turned to see no one around him. He was... alone?

A tugging on his leg brought him out of his thoughts, and then suddenly his brain was back to the thoughts of drowning. His body sunk deeper underwater, and he tried to swing his arms at the threat, but it was his ankle that was being used as a hold, so he made no progress. When he opened his eyes to try and understand the sudden betrayal, he stopped fighting.

In front of him he could see the full length of George's tail, the entirety of his body that was such a stark contrast to Dream's legs. He'd let go of him now, and Dream realised they weren't that far down. He just had to hold his breath, just to get a proper look at George who obviously couldn't come out of the water.

While imprinting each scale into his mind, he didn't notice George get so close to him until he felt lips press against his, and Dream was lost in the kiss. Bubbles escaped his nostrils and mouth, and he suddenly felt breathless but still had oxygen in his lungs. The tingling sensation that crept up his spine, the burning in his throat and the sparks on his lips were ripped away from him suddenly when hands came to firmly grab him around his chest.

Dream's eyes snapped open as he was dragged away from George, carried back up to the surface and then promptly thrown over his board, the GoPro in someone else's hands. Taking a moment to cough and get the water out of his mouth, he looked up at his friend who was staring wildly at him with a concerned expression.

"Dude!" He scolded, waiting patiently for Dream to catch his breath. "That guy was going to drown you, are you an idiot!? Haven't you heard the stories at least, warning people not to let a mermaid drag you into the water!? The same applies to a merman! Don't touch that shit, okay!? Fucking hell!"

The dirty-blond haired boy couldn't help but smile at his friend's protectiveness and care over him. As he looked back down to the water, he didn't see the merman again, taking another deep breath before he addressed his friend.

"I had it under control!" He adamantly exclaimed, but his sassy friend was not having it.

"Nuh-uh! He had you wrapped around his pinkie finger! Don't be naïve, Dream! C'mon, let's go back to the shore. At least it'll make for a good story time: How I Was Almost Killed By A Siren But My Best Friend Saved Me Because I'm An Idiot."

It had the two laughing while they returned though, Sapnap holding the GoPro in his hands. He demanded Dream told him everything about the merman, then wanted to review the footage as soon as they got back to Dream's home.

That night, Dream saw a brunet with heterochromia, gracefully swimming in his dreams, the vibrations of the water collapsing his consciousness and the feeling of lips against his underneath the water. This time they didn't leave, only melting away in the morning when Dream regrettably woke up and left the fantasy.

Perhaps he'd see George again, some day.


End file.
